Regret
by milkycreamy
Summary: Orang bilang, "Semua kisah akan berakhir bahagia" tapi kisah kita telah berakhir jauh dari kata bahagia. Apakah berarti aku masih punya kesempatan kedua? - VKook/Taekook ff


**Regret.**

 **Taehyung x Jungkook**

 **Recommended song : Davichi – This Love**

 **Orang bilang, "Semua kisah akan berakhir bahagia" tapi kisah kita telah berakhir jauh dari kata bahagia. Apakah berarti aku masih punya kesempatan kedua?**

 ** _If time returned_**

 ** _Would memories be erased?_**

 ** _Those words that couldn't say_**

 ** _Do you know my words?_**

Taehyung kembali untuk ke tiga kalinya di musim gugur ke tiga setelah kekasihnya pergi meninggalkannya. Kembali mengenang memori yang dulu telah dilakukan nya bersama kekasih hatinya. Kini hanya penyesalan yang ada di benak hati Taehyung. Hati dan pikirannya terus menerus merutuki kebodohannya yang membiarkan kekasihnya pergi tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata padanya.

Taehyung ingin kembali pada waktu itu. Taehyung ingin mengatakan bahwa Taehyung mencintai nya dengan sepenuh hati nya, memeluknya saat pria yang dicintainya menangis, dan menggenggam erat tangan mungilnya –yang pas bila disandingkan dengan tangan Taehyung- agar tetap bersama nya dan takkan meninggalkannya.

Satu daun maple gugur dari dahannya, begitu pula helaan napas yang lolos dari bibir Taehyung. Satu nama yang selama tiga tahun ini selalu menghantuinya, yang membuat penyesalan besar di hidupnya,

 **Jeon Jungkook**

 ** _I made you feel tired_**

 ** _Making you live in tears_**

 ** _My heart feels sorry like this_**

"Huh kenapa tidak diangkat sih, sebenarnya ia dimana?," Jungkook berulang kali menelepon Taehyung dari pagi hingga sore dan satupun tidak ada yang dijawab oleh Taehyung. Hingga pada telpon dari Jungkook yang ke 117 –jika Jungkook tidak salah hitung- Taehyung mengangkatnya. "Ada apa?"

"Hyuuung, kau kemana saja? Aku menelpon mu dari pagi dan kau baru saja mengangkatnya sebenarnya kau dimana?"

"Aku pergi bersama teman-temanku."

"Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku sebelumya? Jika kau tidak sempat menelfonku kau bisa mengirimiku pesan. Setidaknya beri tau kabarmu agar aku tidak khawatir."

"..."

"Hyung? Apa kau masih disana? Kau masih mendengarku kan?"

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Taehyung, lama hingga akhirnya ia bersuara, "Jangan campuri urusanku." Dan sambungan telpon pun terputus.

Jungkook menangis dalam diam, ia tidak ingin kakak laki-laki nya mengetahui jika saat ini ia sedang menangisi pria itu –lagi. Dulu pernah sekali ia ketahuan Yoongi –kakaknya- saat malam hari menangisi Taehyung dan paginya Yoongi langsung menuju kelas Taehyung dan memukulnya saat itu juga.

Sejak saat itu Taehyung berjanji tidak akan membuat kelinci kesayangannya menangis lagi.

 ** _But I have told you_**

 ** _I can't live without you_**

 ** _To me, it's only you_**

 ** _Time only passes if it is filled with you_**

Taehyung bersyukur ia diminta untuk menggantikan Jimin untuk mengorientasi anak baru di sekolahnya. Karna hari itu juga ia bisa bertemu dan berkenalan dengan Jungkook. Memang gila tapi Kim Taehyung adalah pria gila yang meminta Jeon Jungkook si murid baru yang baru pertama kali nya menginjakkan kaki di sekolah untuk menjadi pacarnya hari itu juga. Gila Kim Taehyung gila!

Dan Jeon Jungkook sama gilanya dengan Taehyung karna dia menerima tembakan dadakan orang gila itu.

.

Keduanya sedang berbaring di taman belakang sekolah. Jam pelajaran telah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu tapi Taehyung dalam 30 menit lagi akan mengikuti bimbingan belajar.

"Hyung, saat lulus nanti kau ingin melanjutkan kemana?" Taehyung berpikir sejenak kemudian menjawab mantap "Seoul University"

"Yoongi hyung juga kuliah di sana Hyung!" jawab Jungkook antusias membuat Taehyung mencubit pipinya saking gemasnya.

"Aww sakit Hyung," kali ini Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mau tidak mau Taehyung harus menahan untuk-tidak-mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu.

"Hyung, kalau kau sudah menjadi mahasiswa nanti apa kita masih punya waktu seperti ini? Ku kira tugas seorang mahasiswa lebih berat daripada siswa sma." Jungkook memandang langit. Ia merasa pasti akan kesepian di sekolah tanpa ada Taehyung yang selama ini selalu mengekorinya kemana saja ia pergi. Ia takut Taehyung nya akan berubah sama seperti kakaknya –menjadi sibuk dan tidak ada waktu untuknya- sekarang.

Taehyung bangkit dari posisinya semula kemudian memandang kedua mata Jungkook dalam, "Tidak akan ada yang berubah kookie, selamanya Hyung akan terus disampingmu. Hyung janji."

Ya Taehyung telah berjanji untuk terus disamping Jungkook. **_Selamanya._**

 ** _Love is like this, right?_**

 ** _No matter what you say_**

 ** _I feel like it can't fulfil my heart_**

 ** _Can you hear my heart?_**

Taehyung berubah. Janji yang telah diucapkannya menguap begitu saja. Setiap Jungkook meminta bertemu dengannya ia selalu beralasan sibuk kalau tidak sedang ada rapat di kampus.

Malam ini Jungkook tidak bisa tidur. Biasanya setiap malam jika Jungkook tak bisa tidur, ia akan menelfon Taehyung, bercerita hal-hal yang tidak penting sama sekali hingga akhirnya Jungkook terlelap sendiri. Dan paginya sebelum ia bangun Taehyung sudah mengirimkan ucapan selamat pagi disertai dengan emoticon-emoticon yang menggelikan.

Tapi sekarang berbeda. Taehyung nya bukan Taehyung yang dulu lagi, yang setiap saat selalu ada bersamanya. Taehyung nya kini terlalu sibuk mementingkan urusannya sendiri tanpa ingat ada seseorang yang selalu menunggunya disini.

"Aku merindukan Tae-hyung, hiks," setetes air mata jatuh dari mata Jungkook yang lama kelamaan telah menganak sungai dalam pipinya. Hatinya sakit mengingat janji-janji manis Taehyung yang dulu telah diucapkannya. Tenggorokannya tercekat mengingat ia tidak boleh sampai ketahuan menangis malam ini.

Jungkook mengambil sebuah bingkai foto yang di dalam nya terdapat foto mereka berdua. Foto itu diambil saat kelulusan Taehyung beberapa waktu lalu. Jungkook menatap dalam wajah Taehyung yang tersenyum bahagia. Jungkook merindukan senyuman itu. Senyuman yang bisa membuat siapa saja ikut tersenyum hanya dengan melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu.

"Tae-hyung, apa kau sudah tidur? Aku tidak bisa tidur sekarang. Itu semua karna mu! Kenapa kau tidak punya waktu lagi untukku. Aku akan melaporkanmu pada Yoongi hyung agar kau dimarahi habis-habisan dan kau tidak diperbolehkan menyentuh makanan apapun di rumah ini," monolog Jungkook pada foto Taehyung di bingkai membuatnya menangis lagi dan semakin menjadi-jadi.

Dan malam itu Jungkook terlelap dengan mendekap erat bingkai foto penuh kenangan bersama Taehyung nya itu.

 ** _I love you, thank you so much_**

 ** _Please hug me warmly_**

 ** _So I can live in this love_**

Taehyung menghela napas nya entah sudah keberapa kalinya. Taehyung mengaku lelah, ia lelah menunggu Jungkook kembali. Musim gugur adalah musim kesukaan nya. Taehyung masih mengingat bagaimana binar mata kekasihnya itu saat mengatakan **'Di musim guugur kau bisa melihat daun-daun maple berguguran, Hyung. Dan itu indah menurutku. Romantic hyung'** disertai dengan tawa menawan Jungkook yang memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang super imut itu.

Taehyung menghela napas nya sekali lagi, kemudian ia berniat kembali ke apartemennya. Pikirnya membuat coklat panas tidak buruk juga.

Setelah sampai di apartement nya langsung saja Taehyung menekan tombol 21. Ia tidak ingin berlama-lama diluar. Bunyi dentingan lift menandakan Taehyung telah sampai di lantai kamar nya. Saat sedang merogoh kantung mencari handphone nya, dari kejauhan Taehyung melihat ada seorang pria yang sedang berdiri membelakangi pintu apartemen nya. Badannya ia sandarkan di pintu, kepalanya merunduk. Taehyung mendekat dan pria itu mendongakkan kepalanya kemudian memalingkan wajahnya menuju Taehyung.

"Tae-hyung, lama tidak bertemu"

 **END**

 **haloo~ aku gatau ini bisa dapet feel nya apa engga /maapkeun/  
**

 **aku masih coba-coba bikin ff jadi yaa kalau masih banyak kekurangan maklumin yah hihi**

 **ohiya ff ini juga udah aku coba upload di wattpad ku :3**

 **minta review nya yah biar aku tau kekuranganku dimana dan bisa ku perbaiki ~~**

 **thankyouu /kecup/**

 **-milky-**


End file.
